forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tos'un Armgo
| nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = Moonwood, Silver Marches ; Menzoberranzan, Northdark | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Drow, Drow Sign | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1485 | deathnotes = (killed by Aurbangras) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = }} Tos'un Armgo was the son of Mez'Barris Armgo and later part of a band of four renegade drow that advised Obould Many-Arrows. Personality Tos'un was somewhat uncomfortable with violence. That is perhaps one of the reasons he left Menzoberranzan in the first place, but his sentient sword Khazid'hea often prompted him to take the more violent course of action. History Early life In his youth, Tos'un fought for his house against rival house. During that battle, he was riding a riding lizard when hit a patch of magically slickened floor. The lizard scrabbled and ended up flipping him forwards over its head. He recalled this incident shortly before his death. Renegade In 1358 DR, Tos'un participated in Menzoberranzan's failed siege of Mithral Hall. In the chaos, he managed to flee to the surface, where he met the drow Ad'non Kareese, Donnia Soldou, and Kaer'lic Suun Wett. He joined with them and helped them to aid and advise Obould Many-Arrows in his plan to create the Kingdom of Many-Arrows. All three of his companions were slain (one by Obould himself and two by Drizzt Do'Urden) and Tos'un was left by himself. Shortly thereafter, Tos'un found himself wondering about his heritage and whether it was worthwhile. He contemplated life with the surface elves. He was hunted by both Drizzt and the surface elves, who thought that he might have betrayed them to Grguch, Obould's adversary. Surface life After being confronted and confessing his innocence, Tos'un was allowed to roam free, although the elves kept a watchful eye on him. Tos'un proved himself and saved a good number of the heroes. After the orcs and people of the Silver Marches made peace, Tos'un went on to live with the elves of the Moonwood, where he married the moon elf Sinnafain. He lived in the Moonwood with his wife and sired two children, Teirflin and Doum'wielle Armgo. Early in his life on the surface, Tos'un was speared in the leg by an orc. The injury never fully healed and he was left with a limp for the rest of his life. Return to the Underdark When Tos'un's children were older, Tos'un passed on his magical, sentient sword Khazid'hea, to his children by presenting it as a contest. Doum'wielle defeated her brother in the contest, but in jealously he attacked her with Khazid'hea. She took the sword from his grasp and killed him at the urging of the sword, then fled in horror and fear. Tos'un and Sinnafein pursued Doum'wielle as she fled. They were pursued by orcs until he Tos'un, having decided he could no longer abide life on the Surface, slashed his wife's legs and left her for dead (although she did in fact survive). He caught up with Doum'wielle and together they traveled through the Underdark to Q'Xorlarrin in order to rejoin House Barrison Del'Armgo in Menzoberranzan. However, soon after their arrival, Quenthel assigned Tos'un to serve as patron of the restored House Do'Urden prior to her attempted conquest of the Silver Marches. In this position, he, Doum'wielle, and Ravel Xorlarrin accompanied orc warlord Hartusk throughout the Silver Marches as he supervised his armies. In the War of the Silver Marches (1484–1485 DR), Tos'un rode the white dragon Aurbangras alongside Tiago Baenre on Arauthator. In 1485 DR, he was killed in battle by the weight and breath of Aurbangras. Khazid'hea, some distance away, felt coldness at Tos'un's death due to having spent decades at his hip. Possessions Tos'un fought with two swords. He found and wielded the sword Khazid'hea in 1372 DR. He later passed the sword on to his daughter, Doum'wielle, but it was given back to him at the order of Quenthel Baenre when he returned to Menzoberranzan. Relationships Kaer'lic Suun Wett Tos'un was the occasional lover of Kaer'lic Suun Wett. Sinnafain Tos'un was married to Sinnafain for many decades. At one time, he loved her and found joy in their two children, Teirflin and Doum'wielle. However, he eventually left his wife and attacked her. He publicly claimed that this was because because she could not follow the Spider Queen. Privately, he believed he had loved Sinnafain and he regretted her death, but he saw his relationships with the elves in the Moonwood as ones of survival and convenience. Doum'wielle Armgo Tos'un appeared to care for his daughter, Doum'wielle Armgo. He called her "my little Doe" and tried to toughen her up to be prepared for life in Menzoberranzan. However, he was also not afraid to manipulate her using Khazid'hea. Appendix Appearances ;Novels, comics, and short stories: *''The Thousand Orcs'' *''The Lone Drow'' *"Comrades at Odds" in Realms of the Elves and The Collected Stories: The Legend Of Drizzt *''The Two Swords'' *''The Orc King'' *''Neverwinter'' (mentioned) *''Cutter' (comic) *Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' *''Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' References Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Members of House Barrison Del'Armgo Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Moonwood Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants